Los Colonos
by Brigadier Cupcake
Summary: Y entran en un mundo nuevo, en un mundo extraño en un intento de separarse de su mundo y de sus recuerdos, como si al meter la cabeza en otra realidad, la suya no doliese tanto. Twoshot, Arthur/Alfred, con Japón e India.
1. El Extranjero

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto es mío.**

**ACLARACIÓN: Al lado de ciertas palabras hay un número, abajo, al final, hay una "Brújula Cultural" para cierto tipo de acepciones y explicaciones que me parecieron pertinentes. **

**EL EXTRANJERO**

**"El espíritu sereno acepta el placer y el dolor con una mente tranquila y no se conmueve por ninguno"**

**[Bhagavad-Gita(1)]**

Inglaterra se movió incómodo en una de las gigantescas sillas que habían colocado en el jardín y miró su reloj de pulsera por enésima vez. India había especificado que la cita era las cuatro de la tarde, cuando ya el calor no se pegaba como saliva pesada en los brazos. Y ya eran las cinco pasadas. Según lo que veía, se saltaría con toda la hora del té.

Y la hora del té era algo importante. Tan importante que había aprendido a beber té helado en agua, con tal de seguir con la tradición a pesar del calor sofocante de la India. Eso sí: tenía que tener en cuenta que India había escogido una buena hora para su reunión. Una brisa de atardecer soplaba, y se escabullía entre la red de miles de ramas que rodeaban el gigantesco jardín donde la mujer había aceptado recibirlo. Frente a él, había un diván. Un diván gigantesco, y lleno de cojines. _Esperaba _que ella no se echara allí. Sería una gravísima falta de decoro.

Él hombre frunció las cejas, y a su lado, una de las miles de sirvientas con las que contaba el palacios (esta también anciana, igual que todas) dejó una taza de chai (2) a su lado.

—¡Oh, por la Reina! Al menos tienen la decencia de dejarme el té —pensó malhumorado, expendiendo la mano hacía la pequeña taza de té.

Estaba sumamente caliente. Aún así se lo llevo a la boca y antes de que el líquido le entrara a la boca, el vapor de jengibre, clavos, cardamomo y canela le entró por la nariz. Cerró los ojos. Ese olor era quizás lo que más disfrutaba ese tipo de té. Ese olor que le parecía tan increíblemente exótico, que súbitamente le daba la impresión de que todo se volvía más luminoso. Las hojas y las flores se volvían eróticamente voluptuosas como si sus pétalos se llenaran de sangre, hinchándose y tensándose como muslos de doncella. _Como los antebrazos de Alfred. _Movió la cabeza vigorosamente alejando esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Claramente Alfred se había creído lo suficientemente maduro como para irse de su lado. A veces le llegaban cartas a su residencia en Londres, sí, pero las enviaba siempre sin abrirlas. Él, con territorios ultramarinos, en todos los continentes del mundo no debía de mendigar el cariño de ningún patán de Kentucky. Pero había aprendido. Le había dado demasiada libertad a Alfred. Lo había malcriado a más no poder, alejándolo de todo peligro y no exigiéndole nada. En cambio, ahora, manejaba con mano de hierro a sus hermanos. Sus muchos hermanos. Irlanda (a pesar de que tenía que tenerlo encerrado para que no tratara de matarlo o volar el Parlamento), Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Sudáfrica, Emiratos Árabes Unidos, y ahora de manera oficial, India, Sri Lanka y Pakistán.

Y en ese momento otros tres sirvientes llegaron y colocaron una especie de corral al lado del diván. Él suspiró molesto y trató de llamar la atención uno.

—Disculpe… —empezó tratando de sonar molesto. Una mujer de unos setenta años, con un sari de un blanco impoluto se giró.

—¿Dígame? —preguntó con un marcado acento.

—¿La señorita Lakshmí se encuentra ocupada, acaso? Podría venir mañana si lo desea —empezó, ya dispuesto a pararse. Y fue cuando la vio.

Una mujer de una piel más oscura que la canela venía caminando envuelta en un sari del color de los pétalos de los lotos, bordeando en dorado. Desde la distancia él, que no era un letrado en ese tema, podía reconocer la calidad de la seda. El rosado brillaba con leves destellos de dorado y supuso que estaría entretejido con hilos dorados. Luego la misma India le contó que era, de hecho, oro al igual que el brocado del borde. Una pesada corona descasaba sobre sus cabellos negros como el alquitrán, que se veían trenzados en hilos de sedas y hebillas de oro que colgaban. Brillaban como recién mojados. Entre sus cejas, un solitario punto rojo parecía centrar toda la atención de su cara. Iba descalza. Detrás de ella, una anciana cargaba un bebé, que dejaron en el corral. Debía ser Muhammad. El pequeño Pakistán que India había adoptado.

Así que esa era Lakshmí. La reunión era necesaria y ciertamente gustaba de conocer a India, siendo que ahora su jefe estaría a cargo de dicha región. Era necesario explicarle a la mujer como cambiaria ahora el gobierno sobre la India, ya que no estaría bajo control de una empresa, sino, a órdenes directas de la Corona. Además, por supuesto, empezar a ganarse si bien no su cariño al menos sí su respeto, y que ella entendiera su lugar como colonia. Importante para el Imperio sí, pero siempre y cuando mantuviese la cabeza baja.

La mujer le miró, y se estiró en el diván como un gato. Debajo de su sari, los dedos de los pies, largos y de uñas cuidadas se vieron. La anciana dejó a Pakistán en el corral, que prácticamente al instante empezó a dormir. Al lado de Lakshmí dejaron una mesa con frutas. No podía distinguirlas todas pero creía que había mangos cortados en trocitos, voluptuosas papayas, guayabas. Miles de frutas tropicales, que brillaban bajo el sol. Lakshmí clavó en él sus ojos y extendió una mano hacía su mesa. Su brazo estaba cubierto de brazaletes de oro, que tintinearon con el movimiento. Entre sus dedos pintados de henna agarró un pedazo de mango. El jugo escurrió, y la henna brillo. Arthur frunció el ceño ligeramente. Le parecía sumamente descortés que estuviese comiendo. Más aún con las manos.

Se acomodó en su silla, mientras India masticaba el mango con lentitud. Ahora que la tenía más cerca podía verle la cara. Físicamente no se diferenciaba mucho de cualquier mujer hindú que hubiera visto. Tenía la piel morena y suave, como una fruta madurada al sol. Los labios eran grandes, y la cara más bien redonda, de mejillas suaves y nariz afilada. Los ojos se veían grandes, sí, pero estaban entrecerrados en un gesto somnoliento. Debajo de las pesadas pestañas negras como cortinas, apenas si podía distinguir el iris tan profundamente castaños. Como pozos. Volvió a llevarse la taza de chai a los labios, y volvió a tomar un sorbo. Esto iba a ser largo.

Empezó a hablar con voz monótona. Era su discurso que siempre preparaba para sus nuevos hermanitos. Sencillamente les explicaba la situación en la que estaban ahora. Trataba de ser lo más amable posible tomando en cuenta que por lo general, sus nuevos "hermanitos" estaban asustados. Pero no India. De hecho, casi ni le ponía atención, más cuidadosa de evitar comer dos veces seguidas la misma fruta de su plato. O cada vez que un ave graznaba arriba de su cabeza levantaba los ojos de Buda cansada para mirarlo. No entendía por qué. Él era en grandioso Imperio Británico, ella sólo… una colonia.

—¿Me está poniendo atención? —preguntó Arthur, frunciendo el ceño. Sí, había sido descortés. Ella más.

La mujer bajó sus ojos, como si fueran dos pesadas bolas de metal, en un movimiento lento y armonioso. Se llevó a los labios un trozo de guanábana y una gota de blanco jugo le escurrió por la barbilla, dejando un rastro de brillante humedad. Por fin le volvía a mirar.

—No.

La respuesta fue seca, de hecho, era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Lakshmí y era sumamente suave. Pero… la mandíbula casi se le desencajó y se puso de un extraño tono cenizo. Es decir… ¡Al menos podía fingir que lo hacía! ¡Y ni siquiera le daba razones! Un tic nervioso en la ceja empezó a ser claramente perceptible. Ella no se movía. El sol destellaba en su ropa, como si brillase con propia luz. _Que le den. _Se levantó de golpe, perceptiblemente afectado. EL chai ya estaba frío así que no entendía porque terminarlo.

—Si mi presencia no era grata, me podría haber avisado. Por favor, envíe un mensaje con uno de los sirvientes y acudiré en cuanto sea posible —decretó, encaminándose hacia la entrada del jardín, dispuesto a salir de allí en cuanto antes.

Pakistán dormía profundamente en su corral, y en el plato de India apenas si quedaban unos pocos trozos de fruta.

Siguió caminando, profundamente ofendido. Definitivamente India necesitaría ciertas medidas de mano más dura que las demás. Quizás más que el pobre Irlanda. Pero no era su problema ella misma se lo había buscado. Y fue cuando la súbita voz los detuvo.

—No quise decir eso —detrás de él escuchó el rumor de sedas, y cuando se giró, India se encontraba parada al lado del diván. La punta de los dedos de su mano derecha, adornados en henna se apoyaban delicadamente en el diván. Tenía los ojos abiertos.

Eran gigantescos. Parecían dos pozos son fondo, profundamente nublados como si súbitamente entre ella y él hubiese una gruesa cortina de humo. Con los ojos esplendorosamente abiertos, Lakshmí parecía contemplar el mundo entero, abarcar cada polo de la tierra con el reborde de sus pestañas. Los ojos de Lakshmí eran el tiempo puro, detenido como si metiera dentro de un horno un reloj. Y le temió. Durante unos instantes las piernas de Arthur flaquearon. Porque esa mujer, con su cara de adolecente y sus manos de doncella, y su tekka (3) de casada parecía deslizarse entre sus venas como si le hubiesen inyectado miel. Y dolía.

—Sólo he dicho que no le ponía atención, siendo que no es usted el primero que dice ese discurso. Los mongoles lo dijeron también, al igual que Macedonia, que usted no podría haber conocido. Y todos dicen lo mismo, así que no considere necesario prestarle mayor atención. Aún así… —una leve sonrisa estiro los labios regordetes— considero de mal gusto que usted hable de los beneficios que va a obtener con la… "relación de mutua colaboración" que tendremos. Siendo serios, Señor Arthur, ni las tierras hindúes ni las islas de Sri Lanka le van a devolver lo que perdió. Su deseo de juntarnos a todos para tratar de reemplazar una pérdida es fútil, a pesar de lo mucho que lo desee creer. _Namaste(4)_ —y juntando la palma de sus manos sobre su cara, haciendo una leve inclinación de la cabeza, le indició que se fuera. Él enrojeció, pero hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue corriendo.

Y esa noche en el hotel, Arthur vomitó toda su cena. Temblaba, con los dedos fuertemente agarrados a los bordes de cerámica del sanitario. Lakshmí. Esa mujer. Ella lo sabía. Temblaba aterrado, y pesadas gotas de sudor le escurrían por entre la camisa, le bajaban por las sienes, _le lamían en el cuello. _Se convulsionó en otra violenta arcada y la amarga bilis le escurrió por entre los dientes. Alfred. Se había obligado a odiarlo y a buscarlo por todas partes. ¿Alfred le extrañaría? Hacía siglos no se hablaban. Nunca había respondido las cartas. Se las reenviaba selladas, para que supiera que no le importaba. Apoyó la frente sudorosa en la pared de loza helada. Los labios de Alfred. Las manos de Alfred. La piel de Alfred. Los gemidos ahogados de Alfred. ¿Lakshmí dejaría que él le pusiera una mano encima? ¿Acaso ella, en su omnisapiente conocimiento de entidad semidivina, dejaría ensuciar el borde limpio de su sari, así como Alfred dejaba que le ensuciara el gabán entre los bosques?

Jamás. Tenía que irse de la India. En el primer barco del día siguiente. Allí ni encontraría lo que buscaba. Se levantó como pudo y se lavó la cara en el lavabo. En el espejo se contempló con asco. _Solías ser tan… grande. _Ya no lo era. Aunque tuviera los ojos milenarios de Lakshmí en la Torre de Londres, y el salvajismo de Arabia(5). No era grande. Nunca más para él. Las lágrimas le afloraron. Se quitó la camisa, empapada en sudor, que cayó pesadamente a su lado. Se dio la vuelta y caminando con pasos temerosos se sentó en el escritor. Una carta con sello de salida New York, y otro sello de Benarés descansaba en se mesa. Estaba cerrada. La abrió. La letra de Alfred le acarició las pupilas después de años sin leerla. Los las pupilas acariciaba las Z como si fueran sus caderas y lamían la suave oscilación de las S, pensando que así sonaría su pecho. Sabía a hiel y a miel. A partes igual. Y abriendo su pluma, en una hoja nueva empezó a escribir.

_Estimado Alfred, _

_Efectivamente, Frances te ha dicho bien: me encuentro en un viaje en India. Pero volveré a más tardar mañana puesto que la comida hindú (tan cargada en especias) me ha sentado mal…_

Y mientras más escribía el tono era más febril, más cálido. Más como la fruta debajo del sol, exuberante como lirios, y refrescante como el Ganges. Cada vez más, la sola idea de que Alfred lo lea le llenaba de juvenil emoción, de infantil cariño. Su pluma corría rauda y no importaban las manchas de tinta. Y ya no piensa en Lakshmí, ni en India. Piensa en Alfred. Y punto. Porque es lo que ahora importa.

Afuera el Ganges corría como desde hacía miles de años, por los cauces de Benarés (6), ignorante de que ahora es agua británica. Como importante.

—_Mamá fue mala con el señor _—_ balbuceo un sonriente Pakistán_

_Lakshmí levantó la cabeza del suelo. Frente ella una imagen de Deví (7), y decenas de lotos flotando en sangre de sacrificio. Sobre su frente, la misma sangre, formando una masa pega soja. Ella sonrió y volvió a apoyar la frente en el suelo, en un movimiento repetitivo. _

—_No estaba interesado en algún acuerdo. He escuchado ese discurso innumerables veces. Sí le asuste estuvo bien, pues nos dejara en paz querido. Y quizás así se ocupe de él, por una vez. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brújula Cultural:

1 Bharagav Gita: Uno de los textos sagrados del hinduismo.

2 Chai: Forma tradicional de preparar el té en India. Se hace mezclando té negro, con agua, leche, clavos, cardamomo, canela, jengibre, anís verde y azúcar. Se sirve caliente.

3 Tekka: Es el adorno que usan las mujeres hindúes para mostrar su rango de casadas. La henna, en cambio, se usa el día de su boda en su transición de doncella a mujer.

4 Namaste: Es el saludo, despedida, agradecimiento, etc más común en el sureste asiático. Traduce literalmente "te reverencio"

5 Arabia Saudí: No, no considero a Arabia unos barbaros. Pero si era la concepción del buen inglés victoriano, agregado al hecho de que la población en ese territorio era principalmente nómada.

6 Benarés: Es una de las siete ciudades sagradas del hindú, siendo uno de los más grandes centros de peregrinación de la India. Actualmente se ubica en el estado de Uttar-Pradesh. Según la creencia hindú, cualquiera que muera en Benarés (o setenta kilómetros a su alrededor) se libera del ciclo kármico de la reencarnación.

7 Deví: Es la manifestación femenina de Dios. Principalmente se la representa como una diosa tripartita: Lakshmí (la fortuna), Parvatí (el amor y la belleza) y Sárasuati (las bellas artes), pero cualquier diosa se considera parte de Deví.

Yeih! Tenía este fic en mente desde hacía mucho. No me ha gustado demasiado como me ha quedado (no se me parece quedó como cursi… ¿ustedes que opinan?), y la pareja ArthurxAlfred es como difícil de manejar, al menos para mí… ¡Pero son tan liiindos! La historia está planeada para ser un twoshot y espero la próxima semana tener el otro, que será un Kiku/Alfred. Así como el estilo de este, es decir, un Arthur metido allí xD.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, pues me he esforzado (llevo casi semana y media haciéndolo) y ya sabéis, los rewievs son amor.


	2. El Conquistador

**II. EL CONQUISTADOR**

"**Cuán difícil – hacer cenizas de la mente"**

**(Sugarawa no Michizane)**

_**25 de Diciembre de 1947**_

No podía creerlo. _Tenía _que celebrar la Navidad. En imperativo, eso sí. Porque Alfred lo celebrada. El año pasado había sido en la casa de Alfred, y por supuesto él había tenido que ir. Había sobreentendido que este año debería de ser igual, con otro pastel de un color estrafalario y la mirada de lástima de todos los aliados. _¿Aún te arden las quemaduras, Kiku? _Pero no. Alfred había decido, de forma totalmente autónoma y sin consultarle, que este año realizaría la celebración de Navidad en su casa, para fortalecer lazos. Algo relacionado con que su relación no debería ser sólo la apropiación de su cultura por parte del Japón, sino, también a la inversa. Estupideces, según la vista de Kiku, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tampoco es como si después de Little Boy y Fat Man le fuera a reprochar algo a América.

Y ahí se encontraban. En plena celebración de Navidad, en la que había sido la antigua casa del Marqués de Matsugae, que afortunadamente había sobrevivido a los bombardeos. Era de las pocas construcciones de la Era Meiji que estaba en perfecto estado. Después de casi dos semanas de deliberación había decidido que esa era la mejor. Con un amplio jardín lleno de esqueletos de arboles de cerezo, un arroyo que bajaba desde las montañas aledañas y una casa construida en parte al estilo occidental, en parte al estilo japonés le parecía que representaba a cabalidad los sentimientos que pasaban y eran racionalizados por su mente.

La casa tenía electricidad, y de hecho, era de las pocas, ya que la mayor parte del suministro eléctrico de Tokyo se iba a las casas ocupadas por regimientos americanos o personas de alto rango. Él mismo se había quedado sin electricidad varías veces porque Alfred tenía mucho frío y decidía encender otro calentador. Suspiró mirando por la ventana. Afuera nevaba. Pequeñas hojuelas de agua congelada caían lentamente, cubriendo el prado de una capa blanca y purísima. Le recordó el lino de su uniforme. _Manchas de sangre. Manchas de sangre sobre la nieve, sobre mi traje. ¿No ves el daño que me haces, Alfred? _Hoy llevaba de nuevo el uniforme. Pero no la katana. Su jefe se lo había prohibido.

A su lado, una geisha contaba un chiste en un inglés bastante pobre. Pero la mujer podría contar incluso una tragedia griega y todos esos patanes de Ohio se reirían. Los ojos de Kiku se deslizaron lentamente desde la ventana hasta la entrada. Decenas de botas militares se apiñaban al lado de la puerta de pesada madera. Americanos asquerosos. ¿Cómo podrían entrar con zapatos a una casa ajena? ¿A ensuciarla con el polvo de afuera? Frunció ligeramente el ceño y su mirada barrió la sala.

Con todo y eso la reunión iba perfecta. El sake corría como si fuese agua, y las geishas cumplían su trabajo a cabalidad. Enfundadas en sus carísimos kimonos hechos a medida, tejidos y teñidos con lo mejor, con todo tipo de diseños, con sus preciosas caras de muñequitas maquilladas sin mácula alguna parecían ser algún tipo de válvula de escape de la realidad. Como si afuera no estuvieran muriéndose, como si afuera no estuvieran todos esos bárbaros desbaratando con patadas todo lo que él se había demorado siglos en construir. Cuatro geishas tocaban el shamisen y los tambores, mientras otra les acompañaba en las voces. Tocaban bajito, casi como si estuviesen en silencio. Tratando de que la música no sonara más alto que las risas. A su lado, miles de carcajadas estallaron. La geisha había terminado de contar el chiste, luego de varias pruebas con su inglés, lo que además le daba un encantador aire de ternura. La chica apenas si estiró sus labios un poco mientras los hombres sonreían y brindaban las copas.

Estaba asqueado. Con el asco más puro y helado, descarnado. Como cuando uno notaba un cadáver de rata en la calle y, súbitamente, a pesar de no haberlo tocado, se sentía sucio, como si hubiese salido de la misma alcantarilla de la rata. Así se sentía. Se llevó la pequeña copita donde tenía su sake y se la bajó de un golpe. El calor le acarició la lengua, dejándosela levemente adormecida. ¿Cuánto había bebido? Más de una botella eso seguro. Hasta ahora no se había parado, y muchos menos hablado, pero sabía que sobre sus mejillas debería empezarse a ver un suave sonrojo, como la luz del alba. Un anuncio de una próxima borrachera.

Lejos, contra una ventana, Alfred hablaba con bombos y platillos acerca de algo relacionado con un gatito y un árbol. Bueno. Al menos salvaba gaticos. _Y quema ciudades, y cauteriza vida, y la carne arde como si fuera lava y los huesos se parten en mil pedazos y vuelan como astillas al viento. _Miró su reloj de pulsera de marcado estilo occidental y esperó pacientemente. La larga manecilla que indicaba los segundos se movía en movimientos pausados, como un corazón saltando a cada segundo. Ya dentro de poco. La punta llegó al doce y súbitamente, una explosión calló a todo el mundo. A su lado, sintió como una de las geishas se tensaba. Aun persistían, flotando en el aire, los recuerdos de aquella guerra vengativa. Pero no cayó nada.

En cambio, el cielo de iluminó de miles de puntos de colores. El rojo de los fuegos pirotécnicos llenó el cielo de estrellas resplandecientes que se apagan como si echara al agua esquirlas de metal hirviendo. Las caras cambiaron. El temor ya no se movía entre ellos y Alfred contemplaba pegado a una ventana. Afuera, los juegos pirotécnicos seguían estallando y en el salón, las luces de colores les iluminaba las caras y los miedos y entre las sombras de luces rojas, verdes y azules, todo parecía ir bien.

Y sobre el cielo negro como azabache, oscurocomo si mirases un lago profundo, de aguas negras y turbias, miles de puntos se encendía con los colores de la Navidad, con la silueta del sauce sin ramas cortándose, iluminadas por rayos de luces antinaturales. Y el Monte Fuji impasible, con su cabeza escondida entre las nubes, ignorante de si era Kiku quien le miraba, o si las luces que iluminaban sus laderas eran para celebrarle a él, o celebrar la desmedida necesidad de atención de otro. Kiku suspiró con suavidad, mientras escuchaba los gritos emocionados de Alfred. Y pidió otra botella de sake.

**-.-.-.-**

Cuando abrió los ojos el suelo se movía. Es decir. Realmente se movía. No con el movimiento estático de los borrachos, donde todo se volvía borroso, como pasta y perdía sus límites. No era _ese_ el movimiento. Era uno lineal, rápido, _sorprendentemente _recto y sobrio. Se trató de mover un poco incómodo y fue cuando sintió los huesos pesados de Alfred debajo de su brazo. Giró la cabeza un segundo. Alfred no parecía molesto. Le estaba cargando, sí, cuando posiblemente quedó dormido (en sueños de alcohol, en mundos de sake, entre lenguas que calentaban la garganta) en la mitad de la reunión. Le llevaba cargado como un costal, y ahora que lo notaban sus pies rozaban el piso. Los apoyó con fuerza. Que era más bien poca.

Alfred se giró y le sonrió. Tenía las gafas con huellas digitales impresas en sudor y en polvos blancos de arroz. _Es americano. ¿Qué mejor que eso? _Las mejillas se percibían calientes de sangre, palpitantes y vivas. Se movió incómodo, como un pez que no podía respirar. _Es que no puedo. Me quema la laringe, me aruña los pulmones, me deja la nariz hecha carbón blando y oscuro. _La sonrisa de Alfed se acrecentó y sintió como la mano que estaba en su cintura se soltaba.

-Al parecer no eres bueno con los tragos, _kiddo. _Ya casi llegamos a tu cama- le habló. Y su voz sonaba lejana y extraña, arrastrando las erres, lamiendo el fin de cada palabra, como si cuando la pronunciara se fuera a ir y tratara de recuperarla. Alfred también estaba como él. _No. Él nunca. _

-No _esh_ eso. Tengo que vo… vomitar- le respondió, con la voz interrumpida por arcadas. Al diablo los buenos modales. Se sentía excepcionalmente liberado de prejuicios como para preocuparse por algo tan sencillo como ser educado.

De un movimiento torpe y pesado empujó a Alfred. En otra situación, con menos alcohol en la sangre, con menos lástima en el corazón, con más luz entre ellos Alfred no se hubiera movido. Pero en cambio, dio un paso torpe, de animal herido, apoyándose en una pared mientras Kiku corría la puerta de papel de arroz. El aire invernal entró, calándole los huesos. Y él se convulsionó en un espasmo doloroso, miles de vidrios rompiéndose dentro de su garganta. Vomitaba hasta el alma. _Blanco resplandor. Lluvia negra. Negros resplandores que ciegan eternamente a Nagasaki, pupilas eternamente quemadas. Blanca lluvia que cae sobre Hiroshima quemando la piel, hundiéndose hasta el hueso. _

-_Mada itai - _susurró con rabia, escupiendo bilis mezclada con saliva. Detrás de él, Alfred respiraba ruidosamente, como un animal anestesiado.

Y se agarraba el vientre antes de volver a encogerse sobre sí mismo, llorando de rabia, clavándose las uñas en la carne de dolor.

-.-.-.-

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se sentía… sucio. Bueno, no sucio. Pero si sentía las manos algo bruscas de Alfred tratar de quitarle el uniforme. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, tratando de coger norte y apoyó la mano en el suelo. Al menos el suelo era estable, algo que ciertamente ahora agradecía mucho. Todo giraba a su alrededor con una velocidad inestable, como si él fuese el centro del universo que volaba a velocidades astronómicas cerca de él pero sin rozarlo. Seguro que si tuviese algo en el estómago lo vomitaría, pero ahora mismo, sólo tendría un poco de ácido. Afuera, el viento hizo que las ramas desnudas de un árbol rasparan contra la pared, como si de miles de uñas se trataran. _Viento. Viento de mala suerte. Viento que desordena. _Los dedos de Alfred por fin pudieron soltar uno de los botones de su chaqueta. Su pecho blanco como el de una paloma se abrió a los ojos de Alfred. Una cicatriz debajo de la clavícula. Apenas de dos centímetros. Tres lunares bajo la tetilla derecha. La cabeza le pesaba. Y quería patear a Alfred tan duro.

-.-.-.-

_Cicatrices. Las veo. Allí están. Como si fuesen ríos en un mapa, una pluma que corta la piel de blanco papel de Japón. ¿Me dejaras escribir sobre ti, kiddo? _Tenía la lengua seca e increíblemente pesada. Como si fuese un pedazo de carne muerta metido dentro de su boca, pudriendose a un ritmo increíblemente rápido. Al principio lo único que había querido hacer era quitarle el uniforme a Kiku, puesto que no lo podría meter con todo eso a su cama. Pero cuando había visto la piel purísima y blanca no se había resistido a tocarlo. No parecía real. Parecía más bien nieve, o una capa de seda entre ellos dos, como recordándole que jamás serían parecidos. La punta de su dedo caliente acarició la línea del esternón, sintiendo debajo el duro hueso, las formas redondeadas del inicio de las costillas.

_¿Arthur era tan blanco? _Sintió la mano de Kiku, casi sin fuerza tratando de alejarlo, apretando su muñeca. Él también estaba borracho. No tanto, pero si un poco. Se lamió un poco los labios, buscando darles un poco de movilidad. Parecían papel seco. Sus dedos siguieron bajando, abriendo cada botón de a saltos. Seguro que alguno se habría saltado y ya estaría en el piso, pero ya no se iba a preocupar por algo tan sencillo como desapuntar botones. El tiempo corría rápido y él estaba desesperado por verlo. En su pecho, miles de pequeñas cicatrices corrían. ¿Cómo podrían ser tan pequeñas? Había visto de pequeño las de Arthur. Eran largas y gruesas, recuerdo de horribles escaramuzas con Frances. La de él mismo, eran recuerdo profundos como puñaladas. Pero las de Kiku… parecía más bien que hubiese caído sobre miles de vidrios rotos.

Una ira helada empezó a acrecentársele en el pecho. Kiku aun se debatía sólo que cada vez más débilmente. Estiró la mano, y de un movimiento brusco, atrapó las muñecas de Kiku, que como si fuesen un pájaro asesinado a pleno vuelo cayeron pesadamente sobre su cabeza. Aún tenía la mano izquierda libre. Sus yemas siguieron acariciando las casi inexistentes cicatrices. ¿Por qué él tenía tantas, si Kiku era mayor? Los ojos desalmados de Japón se abrieron, y le miraron. No parecía molesto. Ni siquiera parecía importarle. Sus labios escribieron algo en el viento que no llegó a comprender. Le soltó. Pero no se movió. Sólo le miraba con esa indefensión, con ese dolor. Y los dedos torpes de América hicieron que se despojaron de la pesada chaqueta militar para luego quitarse la camisa. Ambos se miraron mutuamente, desnudos de corazón. El pecho de América, con dos gigantescas cicatrices. En el costado una. Entre las costillas la otra.

Haló la mano de Kiku con rabia y lo obligó a tocar la carne dura y la piel suave. De sentir el corazón palpitando debajo. _Una me la hizo Arthur para evitar que me fuera. Como si hiriéndome me quedará. La otra me la hizo Kiku mostrándome que si mi ira es para temer la de él haría tranquilizar al mar embravecido. ¿Por eso te rodeas de costas, Kiku? _Temblaba de rabia, pero Japón ni siquiera parecía importarle, aunque no despegaba la vista. Alfred frunció el ceño.

-Me la hiciste tú. Cuando atacaste Pearl Harbor. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que duele?- gritó, con la ira rasgándole el cuello. -¿Y tú que tienes? Cortadas apenas…

Temblaba de rabia. No se lo merecía. Que sufrieran lo mismos. _Me duele Arthur. ¿Dónde? Acá… acá… _Kiku apretó un poco y parpadeó como levantándose de un sueño. Su voz lo había despertado de aquel sueño etílico. Una sonrisa extraña se formó en los labios de Kiku. Era la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando había corrido a Pearl Harbor, cuando su pecho sangraba. Una sonrisa misteriosa, como si súbitamente se hubiese removido una máscara y pudiera acariciar con la punta de los dedos el frío ardor que era verdaderamente Kiku.

-¿Quieres ver mi herida, América?- preguntó en una voz extremadamente lenta. Alfred asintió y se quitó de encima.

Japón se movió con un movimiento felino, sorprendentemente rápido. De un golpe seco la chaquetilla cayó. No hubo rumor de telas, ni nada que alargara el momento. Únicamente el par de pantalones lo separaban de estar en la desnudez más desnuda frente a él. Y se giró un poco, apenas dándose la vuelta, mirando hacía la ventana, como si otro universo se abriera. Y las cejas de levantaron.

Sobre la piel blanca de Kiku, una quemadura aún sanaba. La piel se veía rosada, débil aún, como una capa. Sabía que si Kiku se movía muy bruscamente la piel se abriría de nuevo y sangraría. _Sangre sobre nieve. Lágrimas entre la lluvia. ¿Le importamos a alguien, a alguien que no seamos nosotros dos? _Quizás por eso apoyó los dedos contra ella. Kiku siseó algo, y adolorido se trató que ir. Pero sólo ocasionó que él le hundiera las uñas. No requirió mucha presión para ver como la sangre afloraba, creciendo como una rosa. Kiku gritó de dolor frío, rabia pura y se dejo caer en la cama. Veía como de entre sus pestañas empezaban a caer lágrimas. _Yo hice eso. Yo sólo. _

Se paró confuso y adolorido. Caminó como mejor pudo y abrió la puerta. Apenas si gritó una orden en inglés, cuando ya tenía una botella de sake en la mano. El sirviente que se lo trajo ni siquiera preguntó el porqué Japón lloraba en la cama, y él tenía el pecho desnudo. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y abrió con brusquedad la botella, para luego darle un trago de esos que llegan hasta el hígado y queman todo a su paso. Kiku aún lloraba. Alfred se levantó y lo obligó a mirarlo. Una línea de sangre difusa manchó la almohada y Japón se removió molesto por el tacto áspero de la sábana contra la carne viva. Y le mordió en los labios. Lo mordió pues aquello no era un beso, y le metía la lengua, acariciando la carne blanda, y desesperándose por sentirlo. _Me duele, me duele, me duele, me duele. _Era como besar a un cadáver.

Se despegó unos segundos y cayó de un golpe seco a su lado. Separados, agitados, asustado uno, desesperado el otro. El pecho se le movía agitado. Un corazón a toda velocidad atrapado entre la cárcel de hueso, el pecho de un pajarillo entre los dedos de un niño. Por pura inercia se tocó la cicatriz en el costado. Esa que veía todos los días cuando se bañaba, cuando se miraba desnudo al espejo. Recordándoselo siempre, y únicamente a él, puesto que nadie más podría ver esa marca que nunca sanaría realmente. _Como Kiku_. A su lado, sintió a Kiku dar la vuelta y dar un pequeño ronquido. Se había dormido. Una mancha de humedad estaba sobre la almohada. Dio otro trago seco a la botella, cerrando los ojos e insensibilizando la garganta. Y los ojos azules se cerraron, mientras afuera las ramas del sauce se movían.

_-¿Dónde te duele?_

_-Acá._

_-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?_

_-No lo sé. Parecía buena idea al principio. _

_-Oh, bien. Deberías empezar a pensar un poco más tus decisiones… _

_-Pero… Aún me duele. _

_-Lo sé. Ven, ven, vamos adentro te daré algo para esa herida. Aunque te quedara cicatriz, eso seguro. _

_-Mhng… ¿Son muy feas, las cicatrices?_

_-No. Dan igual. Sólo son como recuerdos. De cosas buenas como malas. Mira… cuando mires esta cicatriz en la rodilla recordaras todo lo que te divertiste en este día. _

_-¿Entonces son buenas?_

_-…Sí, lo son. _

_No, no lo son. No lo son porque cada una de ella me recuerda a ti Arthur. Así como esa quemadura seré siempre yo para Kiku. _

**FIN**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Yeihh terminé. Joder como he parido piñas con este. Llegue un momento en que no sabía qué hacer pero afortunadamente me leí ¡Mokusei! De Ces Nooteboom, un excelente cuento sobre Japón. Es encantador mil veces recomendable (No, Nooteboom no me paga por publicidad xD) En fin, muchas gracias por los rewievs etc, siempre los leo y me hacen muy feliz (L). **

**Babel Bárbara. **


End file.
